Kawin tanpa ta'aruf
by Phenobarbital Han
Summary: Mama gak mau tau Jong! Kamu kudu kawin!-Heechul/ Mama suruh tuh Yuna noona dulu kawin! -Kai/ Kyungsoo-ya kapan kasih mami cucu sih?-Jaejoong/ Mi, Soo sih minta adek aja deh dari pada mami minta cucu! -Kyungsoo. Kaisoo. Lilbit crack Hunbaek, Kray, Jaeyong


Title: Kawin Tanpa Ta'aruf

Author: Hyoran

Genre: Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Drama, Humor, GS

Rated: T

Cast: -Dio

-Kai

Support cast: -YunJae

-HanChul

-SiBum

-Kris

-Sehun

-Taeyong

-Suho

-Jaehyun

-Yuri

-Sooyoung

-Yuna AOA

-other

this ff belong to me

Warn! typo(S) everywhere!

Inspiration by Marriage, not dating

Please if u don't like, close button "X"

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary: Mama gak mau tau Jong! Kamu kudu kawin!-Heechul/ Mama suruh tuh Yuna noona dulu kawin! -Kai/ Kyungsoo-ya kapan kasih mami cucu sih?-Jaejoong/ Mi, Soo sih minta adek aja deh dari pada mama minta cucu! -Kyungsoo/ Eh jong, periksa tuh DNA lu. Cuma lu doang yang darah A, mana idung lu minimalis- Yuna/ Kamu kok gak mirip sama mami sih, Soo? Jangan-jangan kamu anak pulung lagi -Kris/ Soo noona kawin yuk sama aku -Kai/ Emang kawin gampang apa jong? -Kyungsoo. KaiSoo, JaeYong, YunJae, HanChul

Author POV

"Mama gak mau tau Jong! Kamu kudu kawin!"ucap Heechul pada putra bungsu Kim di keluarga nya, menghiasi suara burung perkutut milik Hangeng di depan rumah.

"Mama suruh tuh Yuna noona dulu kawin!"sewot Jong In, sambil menata rambut hitam nya dengan ponmade.

"Heh cunguk, sadar dong gue kan masih jomblo"bales Yuna sewot, Jong In beridih ria.

"Boong tuh ma, si noona kemarin cipok kakak tingkatnya tuh"Yuna udah siap lempar sepatu kets yang udah bulukan untuk melempar ke wajah nista sang adik.

"Mama mau nya kamu duluan nikah Jong, kamu tuh pewaris Kim tau gak?"

"Mama kata dosen agama Jong, jangan langkahin kakak tar kena mu'zizat"Yuna yang mendengar di samping Jong In masang face palm.

"Azab Jong"Yuna udah siap pergi ngampus, dia pake kecamata item nya kupingnya dijejelin (pasang) headset. Dia nenteng helm sambil bawa kunci.

"Alah kamu tuh, sama saudara ini gapapa. Yun, udah mau berangkat"Yuna angguk singkat lalu mengecup pipi sang eomma.

"Iya ma, aku udah telat nih. Aku berangkat dulu ma"Jong In pun juga bersiap menumpak motor nan keceh nya. Beberapa selang kemudian Yuna udah berangkat dengan motor balap nya yang konon katanya warisan dari Valentino Rossi.

"Ma, masa noona naik motor balap? Kok Jong naik motor vespa sih?"protes Jong In.

"Kamu masih bocah, walau kamu udah kuliah tetep aja masih bocah. Gitu-gitu juga motor kamu antik, peninggalan haraboeji kamu tau"

"Au ah ma, pusing pala Jong"Jong In pun nyelengos pergi ngampus tanpa pamitan, dengan motor nan keceh nya motor dorotdot (ini sebutan motor dari authornya, karena suara nya yang cetar mirip kentut Chen).

Drotdot dot dot

"Untung anak sendiri, coba anak pulung. Udah di buang ke panti jompo kali"ucap Heechul ngelus dada.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya kapan kamu kasih mami cucu sih?"tanya ke 20 kali nya sang mami bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong atau yang sekarang di sebut nyonya Jung, Kyungsoo yang terus di tagih cucu sama mami nya cuma ngelus dada. Mungkin karena sang kakak Kris udah nikah lalu menghasilkan anak, dan memutuskan pisah rumah jadi mami nya minta cucu ke dia. Padahal mami nya tau kalau Kyungsoo pingin sendiri dulu dan fokus kuliah (padahal alasan yang sebenarnya karena dia ingin melupakan masa lalu nya dan sampai detik sekarang dia merindukan mantan nya).

"Mi, Soo sih minta adek aja deh dari pada mami minta cucu"ucap santai Kyungsoo, membuat sang ayah Jung Yunho menghentikan membaca koran nya, ia menurunkan koran nya dan menampilkan seringai mesum nya.

"Ide bagus!"Jaejoong langsung _mencium_ kepala sang suami dengan pukulan telak.

"Ide bagus dadamu, Bear. Pokok nya mami bakal nagih terus sampai kamu ngasih. Titik"tekan sang mami, membuat yeoja bermata burung hantu itu mendengus kasar.

"Ok mi, aku bakal nikah"mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong langsung nyengir gaje.

"Beneran?"tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya mi, tapi setelah lulus S2"Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung memberengut kesal.

"Kok udah lulus S2? Lama banget, tar kamu jadi lumutan"Sehun yang sedang bersama mereka pun sontak terbahak-bahak.

"Mi jangankan lulus S2, sekarang aja udah lumutan"Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menginjak kaki sang adik dengan keras.

"ADAWWWWWWWW"

"Diem lu bocah. Mi, belajar itu penting begitu pun dengan ku harus belajar dan juga punya karir. Baru setelah itu aku akan jadi jodoh cocok dengan nya"ucap Kyungsoo yang copy pembicaraan iklan fair and lovely.

"Kok kedengeran nya kayak iklan fair and lovely ya?"tanya si bungsu Taeyong, Sehun yang melihat keimutan sang adik itu langsung mencubit pelan pipi nya.

"Yongieee, itu memang iklan fair and lovely"ujarnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo memutar mata nya dengan malas.

"Tapi kan eonnie belum punya calon, apa Yongie harus gelar saimbara untuk menemukan jodoh eonnie?"tanya nya yang sangat polos, membuat Kyungsoo harus mengelus dada nya berkali-kali.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemukan nya segera. Oh mami, kenapa mami gak suruh Kris ge saja sih bikin mami cucu"

"Gege mu itu bilang kakak iparmu perlu istirahat sementara waktu untuk mengandung lagi, kau lupa kan Anson sejak di kandungan kakak iparmu itu sering kelelahan. Mami gak mau buat dia begitu lelah"Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya ringan, mengingat Yixing -kakak ipar nya- mudah lelah. Walau saat itu kandungan nya sangat sehat namun ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa kakak ioarnya mudah lelah walau itu perkejaan ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehunnie, mi? Sehunnie sudah punya yeoja? Mami suruh saja Sehun"dengan mata melebar Jaejoong sekali lagi _mencium_ kepala anak kedua nya dengan pukulan telak.

"Kau itu, Sehun masih kecil belum ngerti apa itu pernikahan. Masih butuh bimbingan dari papimu, lagian juga dia baru saja berhubungan dengan Baekhyun"

"Mami, aku juga masih butuh bimbingan. Pernikahan itu gak semudah membalikan fakta yang tersembunyi dalam kriminal"

"Tapi kamu sudah 23 tahun, Soo-ya"Kyungsoo mendengus kasar, mata bulat nya menggambarkan kekesalan terhadap mami nya.

"Atau suruh saja Taeyongie! Dia juga sudah punya Jaehyun kan!"

"Omona! Kau ini, mami kan sudah bilang apa barusan?"Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya, kekesalan nya sudah mencapai batas.

"Kalau beitu, biarkan aku juga seperti mereka. Aku ingin menggapai semua impianku, bisa membagagiakan papi sama mami, menghasilkan uang agar aku bisa mengkuliahi kedua adikku!"dengan cepat dang tergesa ia pun menuju kamar nya.

"Apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo benar, Boo. Jangatn terlalu menekan nya, itu tidak baik untuk psikologis nya"Jaejoong merilik Yunho dengan cepat, kilatan marah di mata nya membuat Yunho hanya menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, Kyungsoo harus memberikanku cucu!"setelah itu Jaejoong pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aigoo, sifat mereka itu sama sekali"ujar Sehun yang melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

"Oppa, jika aku menikah dengan Jaehyun apa boleh?"Sehun melebarkan bola matanya. Membayangkan jika sang adik pergi menikah dengan pria bermaga Choi itu.

"Andwaeee, lalu bagaimana dengan oppa?"tanya nya dengan mata sedih nya.

"Kan ada Baekhyunie eonnie?"Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya keras, dan memeluk adik nya dengan erat.

"Andwaeee, Yongie harus tetap bersama oppa. Oppa tidak bisa tanpa Taeyongie"Yunho yang melihat tragedinya itu diam membisu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"Aigoo, apa mereka semua punya brother-sister komplex kah?"

TBC

jeng jeng jeng!

Oalaaaaaaa balik dengan Hyoran disini dengan ff baru!*plouse

maaf jika ff baru ini membuat selalu menanti ff yang lain

ide ini tiba-tiba datang ketika gue nonton marriage, not dating -_-

mungkin ini adlh ff pengganti yang akan gue hapus krn jmlah review yg krg memuaskan

jdi ini baru prolog aj sih

tpi gak yakin apa ini bkal sesukses docter feel good?

gimana mau kasih review nya gak nih?

mungkin ada yg ingin bertanya seputar ff monggo pm gue utk nnya line atau bm atau pm langsung

jgn nanya kpn punya pacar ya?

gamsahamidaaaaa


End file.
